


In the Dreams of James Bond

by LivetoDream333 (orphan_account)



Category: Inception (2010), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Architect Q, Companionable Snark, Crossover, Don't Judge Me, Flirting, M/M, Q's Glasses, That is an awesome tag, this just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LivetoDream333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is comatose, but has information in his head vital to the survival of agents and agencies... Luckily Q's learned how to get people's attention within their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dreams of James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...um...this just happened.  
> Don't judge.

In the Dreams of James Bond

 

“He’s in a coma, ma’am.” Tanner stated.

“We need the information now.” M hissed.

“I understand that.”

“I can get it.” Q commented standing in the corner of the room.

“What?” Tanner asked. “I just said, he was in a coma. He is the only person who was there, he’s the only person who could have seen anything before it all exploded.”

“M…let me do it.”

“Do what?” Tanner asked when he saw the way Q and M stared at each other.

“Q’s referring to his last job.” M stated. “You aren’t an Extractor.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Extractor?” Tanner asked with wide eyes. “Wait, are we talking about Dreams?” Tanner demanded.

“James has been trained against such assaults.” M told Q. “You’re an Architect, do you think you could even get him to talk to you?”

“He’s never seen me so I won’t be a part of his projections, a man like Bond would notice that I was different and would likely try to figure out what I was doing in there. He’s an agent so I suspect I’ll be kicked out at least once, but I could do it.”

“Are you sure?” M asked.

“Positive.” Q nodded.

“Do you have the equipment?”

“In my office.” Q nodded.

“Get it and go.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“This is not legal and not my fault if it doesn’t end well.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Q agreed, walking out of the room.

800Q8

Q pushed a needle into James’ arm before putting one into his. “Q, this is what you did?” Tanner asked in shock. Q nodded and pointed to the button.

“Five minutes, if I’m not up you knock me out of my chair, got it?”

“Five minutes?”

“It gives me an hour.” Q said, blinking heavily. “God, I’d forgotten how easy it could be to fall asleep.” He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, succumbing to sleep. Tanner set a timer.

800Q8

Q was standing in a city that looked like it was several cities squashed together. Projections looked at him and instantly he started walking casually, calmly. They stopped looking at him. “How do I get your attention?” Q wondered, looking at everything around him before walking into the center of the town. It was too large to find James quickly, so he’d make James notice him.

Suddenly, Q was standing on top of a large skyscraper. He pulled a gun and waited, focusing on fog and rain. James was trained, he’d notice the changes and find Q. In the meantime, Q had to mind projections attacking him furiously. Thankfully, it would take a while to get to him and someone like James to get to him easily.

It took twenty minutes and fifteen dead projections for the man with blue eyes to stand across from him. “Who are you?”

“I’m Q, MI6.” Q nodded, dropping the gun and holding out his hand.

“Q’s an old man.”

“Q died in an explosion while you were in deep cover.”

“Likely story, get out of my head. I won’t show you anything.” James raised a gun at Q.

“M sent me.”

“Ha. No.” James pulled the trigger.”

800Q8

Q jolted awake and looked at Tanner. “I’m going under again.”

“It’s been three minutes.”

“I’m going under again. He killed me.”

“He killed you?”

“That’s why I woke up.” Q said before pushing a few more buttons. “Give me ten minutes, I’m breaking some rules.” Q said before he went back to sleep.

800Q8

Q woke up on the ground where his building had once stood and instantly created a room around himself and James. “Persistent and good at molding dreams.”

“I was an Architect before I joined MI6. I’m very good at it.” Q nodded. “You could shoot me again, but you have to listen to me, just for a moment.”

“You said you were Q.”

“Yes.”

“Prove it.”

“Do you mind if I break a few rules?” Q asked.

“What do you mean?”

“I need to remind you that this is your dream, not mine, I’m just playing with it. Do you have a totem?”

“Yes.” If James was hiding it on his person he didn’t give it away.

“Good, I’m breaking a very important rule.” Q nodded before he closed his eyes. Everything around them shifted. “Welcome to MI6. Forgive the window covers and closed vents. I’ve made it bomb proof so your projections can’t get to me, at least not quickly.” James was stunned by the amount of detail. There were details only someone who’d been there could have conjured. In fact, they were in M’s office and even the damn dog was in its place. The pair of them walked through several hallways before James nodded.

“Okay, so you’re MI6, or at least were. You could have defected.”

“Let me show you something.” Q said, leading him into medical and sitting in one of the rooms in a chair next to an empty bed. “You’re in that bed. You were blown up after chasing after Silva, you were blown up with the information of who he was going to attack and when, along with the names of those he knew the identity of. You’re in a coma and it doesn’t look like you’ll wake up soon.”

“And you need that information now?”

“M is a very impatient woman, and I had the skills and experience necessary to come and ask you for what you know.”

“How did you know my brain wasn’t fried? That I hadn’t gone insane?”

“I didn’t, but your brain scans looked alright. I’ve been in rockier heads than yours, James, trust me.”

“If you’re Q…then you know a lot about me.”

“Everything in your files, yes.”

“How about this…tell me something only someone with the proper clearance could know.”

“I hate to do this to you…but the name’s actually James Herbert Bond.” James winced and frowned.

“Great.”

“Sorry about that.” Q shrugged.

“Not your bloody fault.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“I remember names. You’re going to want to stay seated through this.”

800Q8

Tanner woke Q and Q barely managed to keep himself from hitting his head on the ground. “Well?”

“I need to talk to M.” Q said, pulling the line out of his arm before quickly rushing towards M’s office, a little shaky on his feet as he snatched up his mug on the way, throwing it in the air before catching it in his hands again. Tanner didn’t understand it at all, but didn’t ask as they made it into M’s office.

“Well?”

“I’ve got a long list for you.”

“Good.”

800Q8

“This is cozy.” Q said simply, looking at the broad open planes around him. James jumped and sat up from where he lay in the grasses.

“Q?”

“Hello, James.” Q smiled. “Do you mind?” He asked, gesturing to the grass next to James.

“Not at all.” James said with a nod. Q lay down in the grass on his stomach and kicked his legs up in the air, resting his head on his arms. “How long has it been?”

“Since what? Since you were landed in a coma or since we last spoke?”

“Both.”

“Two weeks. One week.” Q sighed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come and talk to you sooner. I was busy taking down criminals. And we found Silva. Alec shot him for you.”

“Lovely.”

“It’s probably been a year for you…hasn’t it?”

“Feels like it.” James sighed. “Why did you come back if you don’t need my information anymore? If everything’s fixed…why do you need me?”

“James…I’ve been stuck in dreams before. I know it gets lonely. I know it’s even worse when you know you’re dreaming…so I thought I’d keep you sane if you didn’t mind.”

“Thank you.” James smiled gently at the man he didn’t really know, but was starting to trust. “How did you get stuck in a dream?”

“That’s third date material, James.”

“That implies this is a date.”

“It could be.”

“So if we counted these meetings as dates, this would be our third one.” James suggested with a smile.

“No. The first time we met you shot me—that was an assassination. The second time was a business transactions. _This_ is a date. Three totally different things.” Q teased back.

“Alright, first date than…” James smiled gently. “What’s your name?”

“Classified.”

“You’re in my head, Q.”

“Okay…point taken.” Q sighed, picking at the grass. “Just a first name though.”

“That’s alright.” James nodded.

“Ben.” Q answered simply.

“Nice to meet you Ben. Is MI6 surviving without me?”

“Honestly? No, though not because of you. Mostly because it was blown up and only slightly because you being out means moral is down a bit for the agents.” He was honest and James liked that. Many people were afraid to be honest with him.

“So no one misses me?”

“M, Tanner, and the double-os do, but I don’t suspect you let anyone beyond them actually know you, did you?”

“No…not really.”

“You know, by all accounts you’re a mystery. 007 is this huge hero and womanizer…but James, he’s quiet and doesn’t go out much.”

“They aren’t the same person.” James commented.

“People fail to see that, don’t they?”

“Always.” James agreed. “How long do you have with me?”

“As long as you like. I’m set to be out for however long my normal sleep cycle lasts, which should be a few hours in real time, but you can always shoot me if you get tired of me.”

“But if I shoot you it won’t be a date.”

“True.”

“So if you tell a secret on the third date…when do you put out?” James asked with an impish grin on his face.

“Depends on the man, James. Is he someone I trust? Is he someone I’d stay with or is he just a one-off?”

“Am I a one-off?”

“If you were we wouldn’t be talking right now. And James?”

“Hmm?”

“I only put out in the real world.”

800Q8

“Why in the hell does he keep plugging in every night?” Tanner asked as he and M looked through the window. Q was actually laying in the bed next to James, both of them unconscious and hooked up to the machine. “Isn’t that invasive?”

“Q would never go where he isn’t welcome this many times. He’s there to ground James. Q knows what it’s like to be lost in a dream, knowing it’s a dream, and being completely alone in it to lose his mind. He dreams with James to keep reminding him that his dream is just a dream.”

“What happens when James wakes up and sees Q? Won’t he think he’s dreaming?”

“James is trained well enough to tell the difference.” M shrugged. “Let Q continue. He’s only helping.”

800Q8

“I was helping a man named Cobb. He was an amazing Extractor and I was his Architect. I was really, really good at what I did… Still am. But we were testing multiple layer dream stability under sedation and I was killed in the dream. Instead of being kicked awake or kicked back a level I was dropped into limbo. I was in a coma for a while, much like you are now. Only…in Limbo. Two weeks in a first dream level may feel like a year…but two weeks under in Limbo is like centuries.” Q sighed. “I’m still not sure how I managed to get out, but I clawed out, got to the second level and was kicked when a nurse tried to wash my face… Cobb had left, gotten into trouble in the States and ended up doing an Inception job, but I wasn’t fit to be an Architect when he called. I quit…got a job with MI6.”

“You spent centuries in a dream?”

“Yes?”

“And you’re not insane?”

“Everyone’s insane.” Q chuckled.

“True…but still…”

“I’m highly logical and creative. I managed to keep myself sane, but still…the loneliness was killer. Even worse that I couldn’t manage to kill myself in Limbo, it wouldn’t let me for the longest time. I just kept waking up in Limbo.”

“Must’ve been hell.”

“I’ve never dreamed since…not until I came here.”

“Not even once?”

“Nope… I’m actually sort of glad that I can’t dream anymore, that way I’m always in control.”

“I’m sorry.” James sighed, taking Q’s hand and kissing him gently for the first time.

800Q8

“You’re vitals have changed.” Q commented, holding James’ hand. “They’ve been seeing a lot more brain activity as well, so I suspect you’ll be waking up soon.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hm.”

“That’s good.”

“Do you still know which is real and fiction?” Q asked.

“Yes, but I think reality would be better now that you’ll be in it.”

“Stop it, flatterer, I’m not one of your marks. I find you attractive without the lines, you know. Even if you weren’t so damn pretty I’d find you attractive.”

“You think I’m pretty?”

“Of course you are.” Q chuckled.

“You’re beautiful.”

800Q8

“That mug isn’t your totem, is it?” James asked curiously.

“How did you know?”

“I can tell you haven’t messed with it, and there is no possible way that no one else hasn’t ever touched it.”

“You’re right.” Q shrugged. “It’s my decoy.”

“You don’t bring your real totem into the dreams…do you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You rub your eyes.” James commented. “But not to rub them, to check. You wear glasses in the real world don’t you?”

“Yes. I have twenty-twenty here though.” Q shrugged. James smiled slightly, then frowned.

“You said I was getting better.”

“You are.”

“Why haven’t I woken up then?”

“These things take time. You were hurt, your body is just doing what it feels it needs to to protect itself. You’ll be alright.”

James believed him.

800Q8

When James woke up he was alone and promptly bullied his way out of medical, mostly by intimidation, as he wasn’t at full strength at all. He found a pair of sweat pants and slipped them on, removing the gown and heading through the rooms towards Q-Branch. He looked around until he saw Q, standing at the front of the room, typing. “Q?” James called. Q turned and looked at him, then smiled. James quickly walked forward and grabbed Q’s arm. “Is this real?”

“Very real.” Q grinned. “Welcome back.” Q smiled before hugging the man. “Do try to wear a shirt in my branch, 007.” Q commented.

“Yeah, sorry, bit of a rush.” James said, pulling away—but God it felt good to have actual _real_ human interaction. “I like your glasses. They suit you.”

“They should, I made them myself.” Q chuckled. “Welcome home.”

“Did you mean what you said…about only doing it in the real world?”

“Get your ass back to medical, Bond.” Q chuckled, shaking his head. James grinned and started to turn away, but Q grabbed his wrist. “But if you plan on it, you’d better wine and dine first.” Q winked.

“Of course, Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love.


End file.
